


Life After Death

by bearwritingz_1



Series: Assassin's Creed: Odyssey [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alexios is Deimos (Assassin's Creed), Alexios is constantly confused, Alkibiades is back bby and he’s not acting like a ho, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Dialogue Heavy, Familial Relationship, Family Bonding, Gen, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24519781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearwritingz_1/pseuds/bearwritingz_1
Summary: After that day on Mount Taygetos, Kassandra and Alexios finally went home with their mother. Life isn't easy, but they'll make it work. Together.
Relationships: Alexios & Kassandra (Assassin's Creed), Alexios & Myrrine (Assassin's Creed), Alkibiades | Alcibiades (c. 450-404 BCE)/Kassandra (Assassin's Creed), Anais/Kassandra (Assassin's Creed), Kassandra & Myrrine (Assassin's Creed)
Series: Assassin's Creed: Odyssey [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771990
Comments: 14
Kudos: 69





	1. Story Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on this website so if anyone actually reads this then feel free to comment whatever you want. Criticism and tips are accepted !

_She feels the scream more than hears it. It vibrates in her chest and rattles her collarbones. The scream doesn’t belong to her, though, rather it belongs to her dear mater. The one she just found. The one she promised to protect and never abandon. The scream is short lived though as Deimos rips his sword out of her back and Myrinne falls to the ground. She can already feel her hands acting on impulse, her years of mercenary work leading her to this point. She’ll end this once and for all. She lets go—_

Kassandra is awoken by the sound of Ikaros landing in the open window. Tears stain her face and she’s sweating. Another dream about what could’ve happened. Kassandra has had them ever since that day on Mount Taygetos, when she got her family back and shared the Spear of Leonidas with Alexios.

She wiped at her face and swung her legs over the edge of her bed. Ikaros rustled his feathers and she smiled before getting some food out of the bag she kept on the windowsill. Ikaros gladly accepted it and then flew off to a nearby perch. Looking out the window, Kassandra could tell that it was late in the morning already. She couldn’t waste anymore time.

Getting out of bed, she threw on a simple tunic and skirt, deciding that today was not a day for heavy armor or fighting or hunting. She kept her spear on her, just in case. She never let it get out of her sight, and just to be extra careful, stashed a small dagger in her boot.

“Breathe, Kassandra. You’ve got this,” she assured herself before exiting into the main room of her childhood home.

____________

When Kassandra and her mater went to Mount Taygetos to confront their pasts, they found Alexios instead. She had thought that was the end and she’d have to kill him. It was a relief when he accepted the spear, and even better when he chose to come home, letting them love him again. That day Myrinne brought back her children to the home they never got to experience. And eventually, with the help of Kassandra, bringing back Nikolaos and even welcoming Stentor.

That was all a month ago. Now, as she walked outside, she saw Alexios sitting next to the weapon rack, exhaustion clear on his face, and their mother leaning on the outside wall. Kassandra dropped herself next to Alexios, pulling her legs up to her chest.

“Is she making you train again?” She asked. Alexios let out a huff. “Is it that obvious?” He wiped at the sweat gathering on his forehead.

“Hey, it’s not everyday you go against the daughter of Leonidas.” Myrinne laughed at that.

“And it’s not everyday your own mater beats you in hand-to-hand combat.” Kassandra smiled. Their mother was good, everyone knew. Myrinne was the one who trained her to use her spear. All of Kassandra’s enemies could thank her for making Kassandra unstoppable.

Myrinne walked over and helped Alexios to his feet, gripping his arm. “Hesitation only hastens the grave. I learned that a young age and your sister definitely learned that the hard way. Now you must use that advice to your advantage.” She let go of his arm. Alexios gave her a confused look before quickly dodging the arm that was swung at him and grabbing the spear he had previously dropped, holding it up in defense. 

Myrinne nodded in approval before turning around and heading back into the house. “You have a lot to learn.” She called out from over her shoulder. “Combat isn’t just about hitting as hard as you can.” With that she disappeared and left Alexios looking at the house, still baffled. 

“You get used to it. Trust me, she did the same for me. Granted, it was a lot harder as a child,” Kassandra offered him to sit back down and he did, joining her among the dirt and grass.

It was times like this where she felt like nothing went wrong, like they were raised and trained here and not separated that night. Kassandra smiled at Alexios who was now fully laying down, and she felt joy and peace. They still had so much to talk about and catch up on. She’s sure Alexios had many questions, but she knew he had definitely heard of the exploits of the famous Eagle-Bearer. As for Kassandra, well she didn’t want to know about what Deimos was like. Deimos was dead, and they had Alexios back. Alexios was still building his life. Not much to know.

After a while Alexios broke the silence. “You said that I’d get used to it. I...I’m not sure I will. Was it like this for you?” Kassandra looked at him and saw an underlying tension in him, fear and discontent building up.

“I guess it kind of was. It was grueling, having Nikolaos _and_ our mother training me. But I learned fast. As for now, I’m still adjusting. One day I didn’t have a family, they were all dead or missing. Even some of my closest friends and people I welcomed as family were dead. The home I knew wasn’t really a home and I just left. The next day I not only had my real home back but my family was back. Not everything heals immediately, but it’s nice to at least be in the process.”

Tears sprung up in Alexios’ eyes and Kassandra rested a hand on his arm. “If you have any questions, I’d be willing to answer them. I don’t care what they might be.”

“I...I have a lot.” Kassandra smiled and he started asking. 

The questions were quite normal, like _‘is it weird to want to fight anyone who disagrees with me?’_ or _‘do you ever feel like not doing anything and just letting life happen?’_ Some of the questions were heavy and full of hurt. The ones that hurt most were about the ones where he tried to kill her _(she had to remind him that she was also fighting back and it wasn’t like he did any serious damage)._ Kassandra answered them all. 

They sat in the yard for a while, the conversation moving from questions to stories about Kassandra’s life. Alexios enjoyed the ones about the interesting people she’s met. She had just finished talking about the old woman whose husband didn’t have enough... _stamina_ when he asked the worst possible question.

“Have you ever been in love?” Alexios was looking at her with a curious face. She froze. Even though his intentions were pure, she still worried about a conversation about love. She took a deep breath and pushed away her worries.

“Well, yes. Only a handful of times though. I think there were only two times where it would be considered true love, though.” At that Alexios perked up, his interest getting the best of him. He wasn’t the best at love, but he found it sweet to know people have a deep compassion for others.

“Can you tell me about them? The two people?” Kassandra sighed and nodded.

“First there was a girl named Anais. She was one of the sweetest yet bravest girls I’ve ever met…” She launched into the story of the day she met Anais on Kephallonia when they were just kids and how she defended Kassandra and Ikaros. Anais had become her best friend and they were inseparable. Kassandra at first thought it was admiration, but as she got older and Anais left the small island, she realized she was in love. Their story came to an end, though, when their paths crossed again and they spent the night together. Anais had wanted her to stay, but they both knew it was impossible. Kassandra left her farm a bit more heartbroken then usual, but continued on. She eventually moved on from Anais, and the story officially ended.

Kassandra still had one more story to tell. “The next one is a bit more...complicated. He is complicated himself. Our story is jumbled up and you would have to understand why I even talked to him in the first place.”

“I have the time. You could explain,” Alexios told her. 

Kassandra shook her head. “Maybe tomorrow. It’s a lot to process and I fear if I talk about him he’ll know and somehow turn up. It’s like the gods _want_ us to constantly collide.” Alexios stood up and helped her up too.

“If you love him, is that such a bad thing?”

“Yes, because trouble happens when we’re in the same room together. He doesn’t love me back either, which is why I haven’t heard from him or seen him since last month.”

Alexios nodded. He was still learning to understand emotions, and the small sympathetic smile he gave her was more than enough. Kassandra nudged him and cocked her head to the house. It was getting late.

“I think it’s past your bedtime, baby brother,” she said with a smirk. Alexios rolled his eyes and gave her a small shove, causing her to let out a loud laugh.

“How cruel of you to send me to bed without a meal,” he played along. He gave her another smile and walked into their house, their _mater_ giving his neck a small squeeze.

Kassandra looked back out at the Spartan landscape and breathed in the cool air one last time.

_Yeah, she could get used to this._


	2. A Day of Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Myrinne sends Kassandra and Alexios to the agora of Sparta. Little does she know that was a terrible idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is purely self indulgent and you might notice I mention Alexios' eyebrows a lot. Ignore that. It's not a thing it's just his was of expression. I think.

Alexios had kept trying to pry information out of Kassandra ever since that day. Each time she somehow manages to change the topic.

“Is he an Athenian? Is that why you’re not telling me?”

Kassandra rolled her eyes. “Who’s to say? He could be Athenian or Spartan. Or neither. _You’ll_ never know.”

Alexios continued to pester her, not used to knowing that information was being withheld from him. Kassandra knew this and took pity on him. “Yes he is Athenian, but that’s _not_ why I’m not telling you. Some things are better left unsaid, and I’m a bit ashamed of who it is.”

Kassandra adjusted her arm braces as Myrinne walked in. Alexios dropped the subject. She smiled and waved at her, Alexios giving her a small nod. 

“My lamb, I need you to go down to the agora. There’s a man there selling herbs who has some information for me. I’m busy so I need you to gather the information for me.” Kassandra nodded and grabbed a small bag.

“What’s his name?” 

“Maximus. Trust me, you’ll know him when you see him. He has a loud mouth, constantly trying to get people to buy his wares.”

“I know him. I’ll get what you need, _mater_.” Kassandra turned to Alexios and grinned. He raised an eyebrow at her and soon the other one joined when he realized what she was implying. “You need fresh air.”

Alexios shook his head. “Absolutely not! I’m fine here not bothering anybody. It’s better for everyone if I’m not surrounded by a bunch of idiots.”

Kassandra sighed. “This is what I’m talking about Alexios! You can’t live like this, and if you want to get better you can’t keep thinking that you’re smarter and better than everyone—” Alexios raised his hand— “Even if it’s true.”

He groaned and admitted defeat, leaving to grab his own things. “Don’t get into trouble, you two,” Myrinne said with a smile. Kassandra shrugged and muttered _‘who knows?’_ before waiting outside for Alexios. He soon joined her and they started their walk to the agora. 

“Remind me again why you’re dragging me along?” 

“You need the experience. Plus, we can have some _bonding_ time.”

Alexios groaned and Kassandra just laughed. She nudged him with her shoulder. “I’ll make a deal. If you behave and learn how to be a part of civilization, we can have some fun. Sounds good?” 

He made a face before grabbing Kassandra’s hand. “Deal.”

“Good. First lesson is navigating the agora. There will be a lot of people there, and a lot of soldiers. Everyone is selling something, whether you know it or not. Don’t look suspicious or worried. Follow my lead and you’ll be fine.”

They walk side by side, and Kassandra smoothly dodges a Helot chasing a chicken. The soldiers look at each other confused but don’t do anything. Alexios shakes his head and the two continue until they reach Maximus. 

“ _Misthios!_ Can I interest you in some herbs?” Maximus yells as they approach his stand. 

“Second lesson is dealing with merchants,” Kassandra said as she eyed Maximus. Alexios nodded and joined her by Maximus’ stand. “Actually Maximus,” she started, “I’m here for some information. Myrinne sent me.”

He laughed and then scoffed. “Tell _Phoenix_ that this isn’t Naxos. If she wants something she’ll have to pay for it. Preferably in _drachmae_.”

  
Alexios growled. “ _Why you little—_ ” Kassandra grabbed him by the arm and gave him a look. He groaned and let her take over. “ _Lesson three…”_ She mumbled with a wink. She smiled and leaned on the stand.

“Now it’d be a shame if I didn’t get the information we need. I’m the least of your problems, Maximus. You should be worried about my mother. She’s not so easily angered, and when she is—”

“I’m not scared of you _or_ your family.” Kassandra leaned farther on the table until her elbow knocked a bowl of herbs. It teetered on the edge and then fell over, shattering on the ground. Maximus gasped and made a move to get the herbs but Kassandra grabbed his arm and pinned it to the table.

“The information. _Now_.” She gave Alexios a pointed look and he held his hand out to Maximus. 

Maximus sighed and fished a small bag from under the table. He dropped it in Alexios’ hand and Alexios raised his eyebrows in a _‘See? That wasn’t so hard,’_ manner. Kassandra released Maximus and nodded her head. The two walked off, ignoring Maximus’ screams of fury. 

“A deal’s a deal, Alexios.” This wasn’t Kephallonia. She couldn’t do half the stuff she used to. 

But she already caused some trouble, why not do it Kephallonian style?

“I’ll show you how to have some _real_ fun.” Alexios gave her a confused look. “Remember how I told you how Anais and I would steal from the market while Ikaros watched out. Well—”

“Kassandra! This is Sparta! May I remind you we’ve been kicked out already, we don’t need to again.”

“We won’t get into trouble if _you_ can be quiet. Or are you too _chicken_ to have some fun?”

She knew that would rile Alexios up to accept her challenge. She also knew that it was good that he was suppressing all his violent or bad tendencies, but this was harmless, and it’d be good for him to release some tension.

“I’m no coward! Let’s do this.” Kassandra smiled and held out her arm, Ikaros perching on it shortly after. 

“Okay, you create a distraction. Get that horse to start running or something. Once I hear people fussing, that's when we’ll make a run for that stand over there—” she pointed over to a merchant near the stables selling foods and wines— “I’ll have Ikaros distract the merchant if she’s not already. He’ll also start making noise when people return to normal. That’s when we’ll make a run for it. Got it?”

Alexios nodded and she hummed. Holding up her fingers, she counted down to one and then whispered ‘go!’ 

He weaved his way through the crowd, no one paying attention to him. Kassandra started ducking behind stands and making her way to the merchant they discussed. That’s when she heard a woman and a horse shriek at the same time, then hooves hitting the ground as soldiers and civilians from all around ran to take cover or chase after the loose horse.

Kassandra released Ikaros into the air and made a run for the stand, the merchant already running. Alexios met her there and they both crouched behind barrels of grapes. 

“How about we get some bread and wine? Maybe some berries too?”

“That sounds like a plan,” Alexios whispered back and they both started collecting as much as they could before Ikaros started screeching. They both ducked out of the stand and made a run towards an alley leading out of the agora. As they weaved through the crazy crowd, Alexios plucked something from a basket a woman was carrying, the woman not noticing. Kassandra ignored it, and once they were out of the alleyway they ran into an open field.

The two fell to the ground near a small pond, uncontrollable laughter pouring out of them. Once they had their bearings they pulled the goods from their bags and set it in between them. 

* * *

“And then he— he fell into the water! It was unbelievable! He was then eaten alive by sharks and not even a _second_ later Alkibiades turned to me and said _I_ was going to have to compete! Do you know how crazy—”

“And his name was Testikles!” Alexios managed to yell out through his laughter. They both doubled over onto their backs, Kassandra wiping literal tears of laughter from her face. 

“Serves him right for being an asshole! I mean can you imagine?” Kassandra laughed more and took a sip of wine. “Imagine being named _Testikles_ and having the _nerve_ to be that obnoxious!”

They continued to share stories, picking at the bread and berries. As they lay in the grass, staring up at the sky, Ikaros landed beside them and ate the last bite of the bread. Alexios ran his finger across his feathers and Ikaros chirped. Kassandra managed a small smile, the wine setting in and making her a bit more hazy than usual.

“I think we should head home. _Mater_ is probably wondering what’s taking so long. We don’t talk about this, she’d kill us.” Alexios agreed and they hauled themselves up, starting their trek home.

When they finally got home, their mother was waiting for them in front of the house. She crossed her arms and Alexios and Kassandra looked at each other in worry before giggling like children. 

“I heard about the whole fuss in the agora. Was that _before_ or _after_ you decided to cause trouble?” Myrinne said. Of course she found out already. 

“The only trouble we were involved with was the one _Maximus_ started. We got the information, though.” Kassandra handed her the bag.

Myrinne caressed the side of her face. “Thank you, lamb.”

“I couldn’t have done it without Alexios’ help.” Alexios rolled his eyes and clenched something behind his back.

“And I suppose you couldn’t set a horse loose without his help either?” Kassandras’ eyes widened and he cleared his throat.

“I got this for you, _mater_ ,” Alexios said, handing Myrinne a beautiful flower. She smiled wide and kissed him on the cheek.

“Thank you, Alexios. It’s wonderful,” she said. Alexios nodded and walked her inside, changing the topic off of the trouble down at the agora. He sent Kassandra a wink over his shoulder and Kassandra gave him a silent _‘thank you!’_ before walking inside herself. That conversation could be saved for later. Right now she was drunk and needed a nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a good day and remember to take any meds that you have to take !


	3. A Visitor in Sparta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kassandra shouldn’t have mentioned his name. Now the past is knocking on her door, and it’s nothing good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m in love with Alkibiades gang rise up!  
> No seriously even though he wasn’t really like that, I love his character and the dynamic between him and Kassandra. This chapter is just the beginning between these two and it’s purely self indulgent at this point

Kassandra ended up only getting through her first sleep of the night. Another horrible dream had rattled through her mind. She ended up sneaking out and riding Phobos down to the shoreline. Ikaros had kept her company as she sat in the sand, letting the water lap at her sandals. 

When the sun started to peak over the horizon, she rode back to the house, slipping back in undetected and eventually falling back asleep.

Not long after she woke up to an empty house once again.

Kassandra found Myrinne in the front yard, brushing off a horse, her brothers and  _ pater _ nowhere to be found. That was unusual for Alexios, but the other two she expected. Stentor had found a house of his own and was planning on settling down with a “nice” woman (she was even more bossier than Stentor himself. Poor guy). Nikolaos was still off to  _ “find his honor,” _ rarely home. At least he was still trying to reconnect with his kids. Alexios, though, had nowhere to go, and was frankly afraid of leaving, not wanting to lose his family again. 

“Good morning, my lamb. You’re finally up. I take it you slept well?” Her  _ mater’s  _ kind voice startled her out of her thoughts. She looked up only to see Myrinne’s face laced with concern. 

“It was a bit rough, but nothing I can’t handle,” Kassandra assured. Myrinne finished tying the lead to a post and looked over to Kassandra, smiling.

“Good because there was a man here for you earlier—”  _ Great, just what I needed today.  _ Kassandra cursed in her head— “An Athenian man, at that.” She paled at that. Which one could it be? In  _ Sparta _ of all places?

“He spoke highly of you too. Don’t tell me you’ve gone soft for an athenian  _ man _ ?” Color returned to Kassandra’s face at that statement, a faint red popping up on her cheeks.  _ That could only mean it had to be him.  _ She forgot to tell her  _ mater _ about that. 

“What was his name?”

“I don’t know. Between his constant talking and Alexios and Stentor pointing their weapons at him, I didn’t hear it.” 

Kassandra huffed and looked out at the people below them. “Speaking of the boys, where are they? Especially this ‘athenian man?’” 

Myrinne joined her by her side. “He wanted to go to the dock. Alexios escorted him there,” she pointed at the docks, “probably still there. Stentor walked off, mumbling something about training.”

“Those two, I swear. They’ll be the death of me!” Kassandra and Myrinne laughed. Kassandra said goodbye to her  _ mater  _ and made her way to the path leading down, but before she could leave Myrinne called out to her. 

“Make sure you come back for dinner, my lamb. You need it.” 

So she must’ve noticed the state Kassandra was in. She was tense and her under eyes were dark. Kassandra smiled and nodded before continuing her walk to the docks.

As she walked through the streets, she thought about her life. She was in Sparta. She had a family again. The Cult was slowly crumbling, one coward at a time. All her prayers had been answered and she still couldn’t believe it. A merchant she had gotten herbs for smiled at her and she smiled back. Life was good. She found somewhere she had purpose. 

The path to the docks seemed to take longer than usual, but eventually she made it there and saw Alexios pacing around with a man standing near him, a wide smile on his face.

Kassandra squinted and got a look at who—

Life  _ was _ good until she saw who it was on the docks. Well, that’s an overstatement, but still. Kassandra knew it would be him, but she still wasn’t prepared. 

Alkibiades looked over from Alexios’s shoulder, and  _ by the gods _ he was even better looking than she remembered. Golden light hair contrasted against the signature dark purple robes. A knowing smile taking up most of his face. He said _ she _ was blessed by the gods, but has he  _ looked _ in a mirror?

“Kassandra! Finally, you’re here darling!” Alexios turned and breathed a sigh of relief.

“Took you long enough. He really doesn’t shut up.” Alexios walked over to her and lowered his voice. “Do you trust him?” 

“Only a little, but it’s better that way. He’s smarter than he looks,” she whispered back. Alexios nodded and mumbled a small ‘I know’ before turning back to him.

“My darling Eagle Bearer! It really is good to see you. My life has been so dull without you,” he got close to her and brushed some imaginary dirt off her shoulder, “maybe I can  _ finally _ have some  _ fun? _ ” His voice had changed to that dangerous, playful tone, and she was  _ not _ doing this in front of Alexios. 

Alexios cleared his throat. “Alkibiades, what a surprise,” she said. Kassandra took a small step back so that she could have some self control. “What brings you here? Sparta is a dangerous place for an athenian.”

“Oh, I know! Your brothers almost gutted me! But I’ll be fine. I’m here on business anyway. ” Kassandra cocked an eyebrow at that. It couldn’t be good. She would know, she’s had to carry a drunk politician to his death before.

Alkibiades gave her a look, his eyes conveying most of what he was thinking.  _ Not here, he’ll explain later _ . They had picked that up after working together, being able to have whole conversations with just a few looks or wisely worded sentences that no one else would pick up on. Kassandra nodded at him.

“Well,  _ Allie _ , when will you be leaving?” Alexios gave a short laugh and she knew he was mocking her for giving this man a  _ pet name _ . 

“It all depends on you,  _ Kassie _ .”

Wait. “You’re kidding, right?”

He sighed and looked around, making brief eye contact with Alexios. Alexios went to talk but Kassandra held a hand up. 

“Fortunately for me, I am not. I guess  _ unfortunately  _ for you. I really do need to talk to you, my sweet  _ misthios _ .”

Kassandra grew tense and huffed out a breath.  _ Maláka _ . She looked at Alexios and Alkibiades and motioned them to come with her. They started their walk back to their house.

Alexios and Alkibiades chatted during their walk, getting to know each other. This is why she didn’t tell Alexios about Allie. They’re too much alike. Alkibiades would only stroke his ego (and if she was worried about Allie stroking  _ other things _ , it didn’t matter). 

“You mean she didn’t talk about me? Not  _ once _ ?” Alexios laughed at his dramatic flair.

“Only when she talked about the Olympics, and she only slipped in your name.”

Alkibiades put his hand on his chest, mocking like he was wounded. “Odd, considering I  _ slipped in  _ more than—”

“ _ Allie!  _ ” Kassandra turned slightly red and pointed a finger at him. He put his hands up, knowing next time she might point a weapon at him.

“Oh, worried your brother will know about your  _ exploits _ , darling?” Alexios and Alkibiades laughed. She groaned and chose to ignore them. If they wanted to talk that was fine. She just hoped this visit was going to be short lived.

* * *

When they arrived back at the house, Myrinne walked over with a smile. “You’re back. I’m hoping to get a  _ proper _ introduction now.”

Alexios shook his head and walked away. Kassandra cursed him for leaving him alone with Alkibiades  _ and  _ their mother. Alkibiades offered Myrinne a large, genuine smile. “I am Alkibiades, from Athens. Kassandra and I have worked together in the past. I take it you're her lovely mother she’s mentioned?”

Myrinne laughed and gave Kassandra a smile. “You can call me Myrinne. I’m sorry for the way my sons acted. We don’t get a lot of  _ friendly _ visitors here, especially  _ Athenian  _ ones.”

“No,  _ I’m  _ sorry for intruding on your home. Please, have this bracelet I picked up in my travels. A token of my thanks, in a way.” Alkibiades pulled a beautiful gold bracelet from a small pouch he had. He placed it in Myrinne’s hands and she smiled and held him by his shoulder.

“Thank you, Alkibiades. This is lovely. Please, feel free to stay for dinner. We’d love to have you, and it seems you and Kassandra have some catching up to do.” Myrinne nodded her goodbye and turned away.

“How come  _ I  _ never get any jewelry?” Kassandra faked betrayal (a habit she picked up from hanging around Allie and other Athenian playwrights) and Alkibiades chuckled.

“ _ Darling _ , if you wanted a ring, you could’ve just asked.” Kassandra spluttered and smacked his shoulder. Myrinne heard it as she walked through the door and smiled to herself, knowing more about her daughter’s love life and finding it precious.

Kassandra turned to the two horses they had. “Allie, let’s go. We can talk somewhere more private.” Alkibiades raised an eyebrow suggestively and she rolled her eyes. They hopped onto the horses and Kassandra led them to a cliffside near the water.

When they got there she settled down into the grass and took a deep breath, the fresh air calming her nerves. She looked over to Alkibiades and he was looking at her, and she wished she could know what he was thinking. He had a soft smile and a slightly unguarded look. Kassandra wished she could paint it into her memory, never wanting to forget the ethereal being next to her. 

Alkibiades cleared his throat and sat down next to her, his guarded look back on. 

“What are you  _ really  _ here for, Alkibiades?” Kassandra asked.

“I need your help, and this isn’t like other times. What is happening is serious.” 

Kassandra cursed and stood up. “Is  _ that  _ why you’re acting like a fucking priest to my mother! Cause you want something from me? Maláka! You know I left that life behind—“

“Kassandra please. Just listen to me. When I’m done explaining, if you don’t want any part of this then just say the word. I think you might want to listen, though.” His softer tone coaxed her to sit back down and she put her head in her hands.

“Most people just send a letter, not travel to Sparta for the day,” Kassandra said. 

Alkibiades shushed her. “It’s a lot more difficult to explain, but I’ll do my best. I know you are familiar with the Cult of Kosmos. There’s no denying it. I also happen to know that they’re still active and not all dead. This is where the tricky part comes in. I got myself involved when that  _ coward  _ poisoned me. The Cult has made it clear that I am a threat and need to be eliminated. I would prefer if that didn’t happen. I need your help to get rid of the Sage that wants me dead. I have information on him, but I can’t put it together. You don’t have to help, but it’d be in your debt if you were to help me.”

The information Alkibiades has just shed light on was  _ a lot  _ for Kassandra to process.  _ The Cult wants Alkibiades dead _ . His tone of voice had changed, and the way he had thought she didn’t want to help him with something as serious as this broke her. (She’d take on the entire Spartan army if it meant to keep him alive, but she’ll never tell him that)

“They’ll pay for even thinking of hurting you.” 

Alkibiades’ eyes widened but he let out a small laugh at the familiarity of the old mercenary she used to be. 

“Of course, it’d take you away from Sparta. I don’t want to keep you away from family,” he said. Kassandra sighed and thought it over. She knew deep down that the answer would still be yes.

“I’ll do it. When do we leave?”

“Tomorrow. I’d hate to miss your family dinner and anger your mother. I see where you get it from.” Kassandra laughed and her mood brightened at the thought of her mother and how the boys would react to Alkibiades dining with them. 

She was stirred out of her thoughts when a soft hand pushed a loose piece of hair behind her ear. Alkibiades’ hand cradled her face and she subconsciously leaned into it, causing him to let out a small smile. 

“Really, thank you. I know you live a different life now, but I couldn’t ask anyone else.” Kassandra just nodded, not being able to talk when all her old feelings were resurfacing and choking her throat. In some morbid way, it was nice to feel this way again, the unrequited love a feeling of familiarity, something she hasn’t had in a while.  _ His hand was still there, though.  _

They eventually got up and rode back to Kassandra’s house, the smell of a fresh dinner and the sounds of light banter spilling from the open door. Kassandra whispered  _ ‘behave, they’re Spartans, _ ’ before leading Alkibiades into the house. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember it’s okay to distance yourself from all that’s happening in the world, especially if it’s taking a toll on your mental health! Acknowledge the problem, take time for yourself, but don’t ignore it or act like it doesn’t exist! Have a good day !


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alkibiades and Kassandra discuss they’re next move, but pent up feelings accidentally come out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a bit. So quick explanation: I’m having a bit of a mental breakdown. I’ve been exhausted and a bit numb and haven’t had the strength to write. I finally forced myself to and found that writing helps so I should be updating more. Thank you all for the sweet comments and I know no one really cares but this story should be back on track soon! This chapter is a bit short and, as usual, self indulgent and I changed it up a bit, so feel free to leave comments on how you feel about it

“Dinner went... _ surprisingly well _ . How did you do that? A room full of Spartans and you didn’t falter once.”

Kassandra and Alkibiades were sitting on the small bench near the edge of the yard, the rest of her family inside. They had gone through dinner without an incident, Stentor and Alexios only giving Alkibiades a few murderous looks. Myrinne had chided them and given him an apologetic look for her sons’ behavior.

“A room full of Spartans, a dream come true. How could I not charm them? Tell me, was your family blessed by the gods? I see where you get your  _ stunning  _ looks from. All of you, I swear,” Alkibiades said with a wide smile. Kassandra rolled her eyes.

“I am  _ begging  _ you to  _ never _ talk about my family like that ever again.”

“I don’t know, maybe use some  _ manners _ …” He mumbled. Alkibiades smiled wider at Kassandra’s embarrassment and anger.

“ _ Please _ .” Alkibiades relented and she shoved him with a curse. 

  
  


He laughed and Kassandra felt normal again, despite the embarrassment. She hadn’t heard that laugh in a while. The chaos of hunting a cult while trying to regain citizenship to your childhood homeland that betrayed you does a lot to a person. Kassandra desperately wanted some of the normal from her old life, and now that she had it again she was scrambling to hold on to it, gripping at the edges of Alkibiades’ rampant life that she was never able to keep up with.

When she focused back into the real world he was staring at her, and that guarded look she had grown accustomed to was back on his face. Though he was smiling, it was all in the eyes. His eyes were almost emotionless yet so full of  _ something _ . He was always protecting himself.

Protecting himself…

“We  _ do  _ need to talk, darling. Before we leave tomorrow. Are you sure you want to help?”

“I swore to destroy the cult, Allie. I will do anything to protect you and anyone else they might hurt.”

Alkibiades sighed and searched her face for something. His eyes held a tinge of sadness in them and his lip quirked upwards slightly. The longer he didn’t respond, the more her resolve and her confident exterior crumbled. She was slowly panicking. Had she said the wrong thing? Did he feel creeped out at her—

“I know you would. I don’t want to pry you from your family. But if you’re sure then we’ll leave tomorrow. The plan is to go to Chios, some of the letters mention Chios being a common meeting place. Then when the Cultist is dead we will have to go back to Athens. They have ties there, of course, and we’ll have to make sure they are severed.”

Kassandra nods. She thinks back to the cultists she’s killed and remembers proof she’s collected.  _ Chios. _

“I think I have an idea of who it is. If we combine our evidence then we can figure out who it is. I’ll have to go tell my family I’m leaving. They’ll also like to know that we’re taking down a cultist,” she says. He nods and waves her off back to her house.

When she walks in, everyone is still in the main room, conversing and laughing with each other. Alexios looks up at her and freezes when he sees the slight change in her demeanor. His face flashes worried before he grows serious. Somehow he reads her thoughts and looks over at Myrinne.

“Kassandra?” Alexios says with an eyebrow raised. 

“Alkibiades is leaving tomorrow,” she says. “And so am I.”

“Why?” Myrinne asks.

Kassandra sighs. “There is a cultist he has information on. A sage. I have to go. I should be back soon, we have enough evidence to go on to quickly find and dispose of the sage.” 

Myrinne walks over and quickly embraces her, a serious look on her face. “Be careful, lamb. Get rid of that maláka.” Kassandra hugs her again.

Nikolaos and Stentor nod and wish her luck and Kassandra disappears into her room that she shares with Alexios.

She grabs a large bag and starts stuffing it with stuff she’ll need. Cultist evidence, herbs, spare armor and clothes, weapons. She’s almost ready to leave before Alexios walks in. 

“Don’t tell me you’re going to try to stop me?” She says, crossing her arms.

Alexios shakes his head. “Of course not. I know better now than to try. I just worry.”

Kassandra huffs and turns around, continuing to pack. “You shouldn’t worry about me. I’m the one who should be worrying about  _ you _ .”

Alexios gives a curt laugh. “You’ve been on edge ever since Alkibiades showed up. No, ever since you talked about the man you loved—”

“It’s him, alright. Alkibiades is the one I love! I’m not proud of it, and  _ of course _ I’m not happy about it. You haven’t even seen  _ half  _ of what he is capable of. I thought I was over it until he arrived. I can’t! I just—”

Kassandra takes a breath and runs her hand through her hair, realizing that all her flailing about has shaken her braid loose, the golden tie falling into her hand. With a sigh of defeat, she sits on the bed and her head falls into her hands.

“What’s wrong with you loving him?”

Kassandra looks up at him with a look mixed with anger and sadness. 

“He’s  _ married _ , Alexios.” He inhaled sharply and shook his head, obviously slightly mad at Alkibiades.

The two were quiet, Kassandra still on her bed with her head in her hands, and Alexios leaning against the wall on the opposite side of the room. They stood there, breathing, calming down and listening to the others quietly talk in the other room.

“Kassandra, do you trust him?” Alexios says quietly.

“With my whole life,” she says. All of the fight she has left in her is gone. She can’t argue anymore, can barely get up to go back outside to Alkibiades. 

“Then I do too. It’s... _ hard _ to say that, but I trust you. If you have to go, then do it while you still can.”

* * *

Alkibiades huffed and made the decision to knock on the door. Kassandra was taking a bit longer than usual. 

Myrinne opens the door and smiles, turning to let him in. “Kassandra’s room is down the hallway, the door on the left.” Alkibiades thanks her and nods to the other two, noting Alexios was not among them and that he must be with Kassandra.

He turns down the hallway and opens the door slowly, the door making a loud creaking noise. The scene he was met with was one he wasn’t prepared for.

Alexios had initially flinched and made a move to get a weapon, but upon seeing Alkibiades had calmed down and returned to staring sadly at Kassandra. As for her, she was…

She was beautiful, but it wasn’t right. Her hair was down for the first time he’s ever seen. Her hair and hands covering most of her face. The most he could see was her eyes, and he was taken aback by how  _ sad _ they were. Alkibiades froze and was, for once, speechless.

He wasn’t a fool. The moment he saw Alexios and Kassandra separated from their family at the docks, he saw the difference. They both were weared down, it was obvious to him. They had dark circles under their eyes and were on edge. Kassandra was tenser than usual and it matched Alexios’ demeanor. 

Alkibiades was crushed. He so desperately wanted to fix it, wanted to soothe away the worry and the fight. So he did what he knew how to.

He sat down next to Kassandra and she almost jumped completely off the bed. She must have not noticed his presence. With a shake of her head she returned to her previous position. 

“I’ve got this,” he whispered to Alexios. Alexios hesitantly left the room.

Turning his attention back to her, Alkibiades wrapped an arm around Kassandra and laid her head in his lap. 

“Allie, I…You don’t need to—” Kassandra tried to get the words out.

“Hush. I know,” he whispered. Kassandra was tense yet let him try to comfort her.

He ran his fingers through her hair. “My hair is a mess,” she whispered and Alkibiades breathed out a laugh.

“The tie,” he whispered back and held his hand out. She set it in his hands and he hummed. “Thank you.”

He got to braiding her hair and quietly hummed a lullaby he once heard a long time ago. He was as gentle as he could be, constantly checking her face for tears or signs of a mood change. When he finished the braid, he continued to hum and started to rub her arms. He slightly turns her so that she is on her back. She stares up at him for a moment before shutting her eyes.

He cradles the side of her face. “Kassie,” he says. When she doesn’t respond he tries again. “Kassandra,” he repeats with a more direct tone. She finally opens her eyes and they’re glossed over with unshed tears. 

“Talk to me.”

It took her a moment to calm down and gather her thoughts. Finally she opened up and talked about the effect the cult has had on her. How she’s paranoid that maybe they’ll come back for Alexios and take him from them. How she feels the need to protect her baby brother even though he’s not a child. How she’s worried that everyday may be her last and that the cult will strike her down. Throughout it all, Alkibiades remained quiet and attentive, listening and processing everything she said.

When she finished talking he responded, trying his best to comfort her and give her advice. They talked for a while until Kassandra started to yawn. 

He smiled and moved her off of him and farther on the bed. She started to get drowsy and he hummed, staying with her until she finally fell asleep.

Quietly, Alkibiades made his way out of her room and towards the exit of their home. He stopped in the main room to acknowledge Myrinne and Alexios. 

“She’ll be fine. Though, she is asleep now.” Alexios breathed out a sigh of relief and walked to the room to go to sleep as well.

“Alkibiades, you are more than welcome to stay here for the night.”

He smiled. “Thank you, but I have my own arrangements for the night. I’ve intruded in your home for  _ far _ too long, Miss.” 

“You are welcome here. I can tell you make my daughter happy. Please, keep her safe.”

Alkibiades nodded and took his leave, making his way to the inn.

He’d protect her no matter what. He may not be a fighter, but he has connections, a powerful position in politics. They’d listen to him and make sure her travels were always safe, at least in Attika.

And, well, Alkibiades  _ was _ a sentimental man. He’d cherish what he could get.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t want to make as many innuendos as I did but if you could catch onto that one that was a bit obvious then you know I deserve the electric chair for that one. Remember that you deserve to eat and take care of yourself! Have a good day lovely !


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kassandra and Alkibiades set sail with the crew of the Adrestia. Feelings are hard to ignore in the middle of the sea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Purely self indulgent once again. Kassandra is soft for one (1) man only and he’s thick in the head when it comes to emotions

When Kassandra woke up, she had a raging headache. She sat up and saw that Alexios was sitting on his bed, looking at her with another unreadable expression. She ignored it and went to braid her hair only to find that it was already braided (and nearly perfect, as well). She was very confused until she remembered what happened last night.

“Whatever Alkibiades did must’ve worked. You’ve been out cold for a while,” Alexios said. A pained look crossed Kassandra’s face. “Are you okay?” He grew concerned but she just waved him off.

“Just a headache. I also regret telling you everything last night,” she said. Alexios laughed and then waved his goodbye before leaving her alone.

Kassandra looked out the window and saw how bright out it was. She sighed and grabbed the bag she had packed and checked it. Everything was in there and she was set to go. She had to do it. Had to leave now.

Bracing herself, she walked outside to see her mom already deep in conversation with Alkibiades. The two stopped to smile and acknowledge her, Alkibiades whispering a final reply to Myrinne and her shaking her head with a laugh. 

“Are you heading off now?” Myrinne asked and she nodded. Myrinne walked over and embraced her daughter. “Be safe, my lamb.”

“I will. I promise,” she said. She turned to Alkibiades. “Are you ready?” He nodded, getting up on a horse. Kassandra saddled Phobos and glanced at him. “Where’s your stuff?”

“Already on your ship. Barnabas was gracious enough to take my bags in exchange that I retrieve you in time to sail,” Alkibiades said, his tone more serious than usual. She nodded and chose to ignore it. 

_ What if he’s mad at you for last night? He probably thinks less of you. You’re weaker now in his eyes. He thinks you aren’t up for _ —

Kassandra snaps out of her thoughts. She’s sick of thinking that way. Focusing on the road ahead, she grips the reigns tighter. 

“Kassandra?” Alkibiades speaks up and she hums in acknowledgement, looking over to him. “Last night…”

“Forget it. I’m sorry for that moment and if you—”

“No. It’s fine, really. I’m glad we got to have that talk. I just…” Kassandra braces herself for the worst despite his positive comments. “I worry. About you,” he finally says. 

That startles her. She’s never really had someone worry about her that’s not her family. It’s refreshing but at the same time  _ horrifying _ . She’s the mighty Eagle-Bearer. Sent by Zeus. Feared all across the Greek world. No ship on the Aegean could match her crew. 

Yet one of Athen’s Golden Boys’ is worried about her wellbeing. He’s one of the fiercest and smartest politicians she’s ever met. It’s scary to know he even  _ thinks _ about her. 

“Thank you. That... _ really  _ means a lot. But don’t worry about me, I’m fine.” He raises an eyebrow at that, leaving something unsaid. She ignores it and instead focuses on the smell of salty water and the crew aboard the  _ Adrestia _ singing a shanty and moving cargo. Her ship comes into view and a wide smile spreads across her face at seeing Barnabas and Herodotos deep in conversation (probably arguing about Barnabas’ experience with Gods and how there’s a simple explanation). 

They led their horses near a fence and got off, tying their reins to the post. “Take these horses back to Myrinne and The Wolf’s house,” she says to a nearby fisherman and tosses a few  _ drachmae _ to him. The fisherman scurries to pocket it and nudges his friend to grab one of the horses. 

“Ah, Kassandra!” Barnabas’ cheery voice came towards them and Kassandra smiled. 

“Barnabas!” She responds, equally as excited. He pulls her into a quick hug and Kassandra calms down, his carefree energy rubbing off on her. He releases her and she claps him on the arm. “It really is good to see you,” she says.

“It’s good to see you too, Commander! Are you ready to set sail?” 

Kassandra nods and gestures over to Alkibiades. “I hear you have already met Alkibiades.” 

Alkibiades walks up next to her and smiles at Barnabas. They’re about to get swept up in conversation when she hears a crew member shout for her. She looks over and sees Herodotos shaking his head in disappointment. “Duty calls,” she says sarcastically to the others and takes her leave.

* * *

Eventually they undock and set a course for Chios. Poseidon was forgiving and the waters were calm, making for an easy trip. 

As the skies grew darker, Kassandra and Barnabas started to relax out of their commanding roles. When Alkibiades looked over he saw them deep in conversation, Barnabas doing most of the talking while Kassandra smiled and listened. 

He let himself give them a small smile. When Alkibiades watched them, he felt like he was in a different world. A peaceful one.

Herodotos eventually joined the conversation, passing them a cup of wine. He stretched an arm to Alkibiades and he graciously accepted the wine, sitting back down and resuming to watch them.

He felt happy at being able to witness these three. How Kassandra treated everyone equally and with respect. They were like her...family. Alkibiades was being allowed to get a glimpse of her chosen family. His heart fluttered at that.

_ Get yourself together, Alkibiades. You’re going soft and breaking your own rules. _

“Hey,  _ Allie _ , come join us!” Kassandra shouted, a drunken smile on her face. He shook his head with a laugh and walked over to them. Looks like he’ll have to be the more  _ sober _ one.

* * *

After a  _ long _ conversation, the sun eventually set and everyone dispersed to their respective areas. She had set up a bedroll for Alkibiades below deck, but he hadn’t retired there yet. Instead he was at the opposite side of the ship, watching the waves and the passing land. Kassandra leaned on the rails of the main deck, smiling at him. 

“So,” Barnabas’ voice startled her, “do you have something to tell us?” He had a wide grin as he looked at her.

“I don’t know what you mean,” she said defensively.

“No,  _ I  _ didn’t know you had a lover.” Barnabas laughed at the blush that spread across her face. She was trying to screech out a ‘ _ what do you mean?!’  _ But it came out more rushed. 

Herodotos had chimed in as well. “Come on, Kassandra. Between the way Alkibiades talks about you, the way you guys act around each other—”

“Don’t forget how they look at each other!” Barnabas interjected.

“Oh yes, that too. I’d be surprised if you two aren’t married to each other. Have you been hiding this engagement from us?”

Kassandra shook her head and shushed them, worrying that Alkibiades would overhear. “No no, you have it all wrong. Alkibiades and I are just friends, nothing more. Let’s drop this topic, you two need sleep.”

Herodotos went to comment, but kept quiet. He walked off with a smile. Kassandra turned and sat down, staring at the ground. Her thoughts were running a million times faster than usual. Barnabas sat down next to her and put his hand on her shoulder. “There’s something you’re not telling us,” he spoke softly.

She looked at him and sighed. “He’s married, Barnabas, and I  _ really _ wish he wasn’t.” She looked back down as he muttered  _ ‘oh’ _ and looked up at the sky. 

“Ah, young love. It’s a gift  _ and _ a curse, isn’t it? Especially on both sides.” Kassandra nodded with a small smile, ignoring the fact that Alkibiades was climbing up the step towards her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know where I want this story to go, and I know how I want it to end. I already have a sequel lined up. I just don’t want this story to end so quickly, especially the abrupt ending I have planned. I don’t know really, I just love writing about these idiots not recognizing their feelings


	6. Under The Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alkibiades and Kassandra have a normal conversation.  
> Well, as normal as they can get.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When am I gonna get these two together??? Who knows ! I'm having fun though, and I'm kinda liking soft Allie. Any thoughts or opinions??? I need excuses to write more

“Alkibiades. You should be asleep! Let us handle the ship for the night,” Barnabas said once Alkibiades was in front of him. 

Alkibiades waved a hand. “Nonsense. I’ll be fine, I need to talk to our dear Kassie as well,” he said. 

Kassandra sighed and gave a small, sad smile to Barnabas. “Go, I'll be fine and so will the Adrestia. Get some sleep, Barnabas,” she said. He nodded and made his way below deck, Alkibiades taking his spot next to her.

“He seems to care for you. Actually, they all do,” he said, his voice softer than usual.

“Yeah, and I care for them a lot as well. Barnabas has been  _ more _ of a father figure than  _ Nikolaos _ has been. I owe him a lot for taking me in on the Adrestia.” Kassandra smiled as she remembered all the times Barnabas welcomed her back with open arms.

“I’m sure you owe him nothing. I can tell he’s glad you’re here, and he gets happier when you’re happy as well,” he says, a far away look in his eyes. 

Kassandra clears her throat and focuses on why she’s really here.  _ The Cult _ . “I managed to look over your collection of evidence and combined it with mine. We have a name and location.  _ Iokaste The Seer _ . She’s in the fort ‘ _ Anvatos Ruin, _ ’ in the northern region of Chios. I’ll deal with her on my own, and your problem will be solved.”

“Please be careful. I’d prefer if my  _ favorite misthios _ came back in one piece. Don’t be reckless,” he said. She smiles and leans back against the railing.

“When am I not?” 

He shakes his head and looks up at the sky. It was a clear and beautiful night, all the stars bright and on full display. It was peaceful, but she was still a bit on edge. Maybe talking would help?

“We haven’t had a chance to have a normal conversation yet. How have you been? Last time I checked, you were  _ married _ . How is Iris?” She asked.

Alkibiades gazed at her out of the corner of his eye, a smile slowly spreading across his face. “Still jealous now? Don't fret, Kassie. Sadly, we are working on a divorce and how’d we keep our earnings. Part of me is glad to be rid of her. She was doomed to mess up from the start.”

Something stirred within Kassandra at that.  _ He’s not married anymore _ . Could this be her chance? But when she thought about it, was she really a marriage sort of person? The thought of settling down and staying in one place, especially Athens, scared her. But a part of her was rejoicing at the fact that Iris was gone and she could have a chance with Alkibiades. What was she feeling?

_ “Love,” _ a familiar voice of a friend said in her head. 

“That’s unfortunate. I know you love her, so this must be difficult,” she said instead. 

He shook his head. “It wasn’t love, more like  _ infatuation _ . I was taken by her looks and that she wasn’t in it for sex. Well, I was right in a way. She wanted power, and so did I. Makes for one hell of a couple, doesn’t it?” 

They shared a laugh and resumed looking at the sky, a few quips here and there. They settled into their casual banter, talking about their lives and catching each other up on everything since the Olympics.

“Kassie?” She hummed in acknowledgement. “Have you ever been in love?”

_ All inhibitions out the window _ . “Yeah, a handful of times. There’s this one though…” She trailed off, a small simper on her lips. 

Alkibiades smiled down at her.  _ Oh, is he taller? _ “I do hope you tell me one of these days. I hate to say I’m curious,” he said. She let out a small yawn. “You always seem to get tired after talking to me. Am I boring you?” 

“No no, you just always seem to catch me at night.”

He hummed. “Maybe it’s because we become more honest at night.”

“Did Sokrates teach you that?” She asked and he chuckled.

“He is a  _ great _ teacher.” He can barely get the sentence out before they erupt in drunken giggles, the wine’s effects still having not worn off.

* * *

Kassandra’s head slightly slumps towards him and he huffs out a laugh, letting her head lean against him. 

“How drunk are you?” She shrugs and closes her eyes. 

Alkibiades loves these moments with her. In fact, he’s missed them. She was always  _ softer _ , in a way, after they got together. The sex was always great, and he was happy to have a distraction (and she is  _ distracting _ ), but he ended up feeling empty when she left. The last time they were together, he tried his best to repay her and distract her that time. Unfortunately, there wasn’t any time to relax with her after. Just as soon as she was there, she was gone again.

This wasn’t normal. He’s getting attached to her, breaking all his rules. Who does he think he is? Attaching himself to  _ the Eagle Bearer _ . 

_ Doomed from the start _ , he thought to himself. 

_ “Don’t be stupid, _ ” a thought that had taken on the voice of his dearest friend Anthousa said. Just great.

* * *

Kassandra was stirred out of her haze when he poked her arm. “Let’s get you to bed,” he said. 

She shook off the sleep and nodded. “Go ahead, I’m going to stay up here for a bit,” she said. He nodded and stood, looking down and offering her one last smile.

“Goodnight, Kassie. You’ve got a busy day tomorrow.”

“Night,” she whispered back. He stood there for a moment, a brief look passing over his face before he leaned down and planted a quick kiss on her head and then walking off. 

  
Kassandra’s heart stuttered and she blushed, staring at Alkibiades back as he walked off. This couldn’t be happening. He really  _ is _ toying with her, isn’t he? All she could think of was him. And if she was also thinking about how desperately she wanted him to do that again, it didn’t matter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I PROMISE SIMPER IS A WORD LOOK IT UP 
> 
> I'm starting a side book called...well I forgot the name. I could go check but I'm lazy. Anyway it's gonna be a collection of memories and stories from Kassandra and Alexios' life. Some important stuff is gonna happen in there, but for now there's only a short chapter one. Go check it out if you want!
> 
> Have a good day lovely !


	7. End on a High Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kassandra arrives on Chios and takes care of business. There's just one last thing to take care of. Her feelings for Alkibiades.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it. This is the end, I think. 
> 
> This is the last chapter for now. I hope you like it. This baby is far from done, and this chapter is only the beginning for them.

The next morning Kassandra was distracted. Everyone seemed to notice, but no one commented on it, letting her be.

“The dock is in sight, Commander. Would you like to dock here?” Barnabas asked. He hadn’t moved from his usual spot for the entire morning. 

_ Maybe he knows? _

She nodded and stared at the land coming into view. Part of her was nervous about coming back to Chios. Daphne had made it very clear that if she ever saw Kassandra again, that she’d kill her. 

_ A whole lot of thanks for not killing the girl you admired. At least I didn’t love her, that’d make it way worse.  _

Now that Kassandra thinks about it, everytime she loves someone, it seems to take a _ sour _ turn. Anais almost lost her son, Theletas chose Kyra, Xenia was an  _ interesting _ case, and now Alkibiades…

She could almost hear Markos laughing at her, but in an empathetic way. He had told her once that he was ‘young and dumb, as well.’ And he was right. Kassandra always seemed to get tangled up with  _ colorful _ people. In a way, she wasn’t the brightest when it came to love. Sure, she could charm people and understand them, but love is a different story.

_ No time to dwell on the past _ . “We dock here!” She yelled out to the crew and they set out to work. Herodotus made his way around the deck, checking in with everyone. Barnabas sighed and turned to look at her.

“Did something happen with Alkibiades?” 

She huffed out a breath and looked down, a blush rising on her face. “Yes but, well, it wasn’t a  _ bad _ thing necessarily,” she murmured. 

Barnabas waited for her to explain herself.  _ He really isn’t going to let this go. _ “So, uh, we had a normal conversation after discussing this Cultist. He asked me if I’d ever been in love, and I guess it was the wine, but I said yes because I’m stupid. I didn’t mention names and he just let it go. I ended up getting a bit tired and he let me rest against him. Then, out of the blue, he kissed me on the head! Can you believe him!” 

He laughed at how embarrassed Kassandra was. She wasn’t one for words, obviously. 

“Maybe you should make an offering to Anteros, it seems he may be at work,” he laughed out.

“Ha, don’t get my hopes up,” she retorted. He shook his head and left her alone, letting her prepare to hunt down Iokaste. 

* * *

Iokaste was easy enough to find, what with the  _ fucking lion _ . Do all of these cultists have a  _ massive _ ego? But a lion and a crazed cultist don’t make for an easy pair to fight. When she was done, her entire body was sore and aching, but nothing that needed immediate attention, luckily. 

She had found a stream and stripped down to her smallclothes, washing off in the cold water. When she was done wiping off the dirt, sweat, and, unfortunately, blood, she made her way back to the ship, cleaning off her daggers as she walked.

When she finally returned, Alkibiades was waiting for her on the dock, a wide grin on his face when he saw her. She couldn’t help but smile as well.

“I take it she’s dead from the state you’re in,” he said once she reached the dock. She dropped her weapons and bag, sighing in relief from the weight of it all being removed. 

“It wasn’t easy, but once the lion was dead it got easier. Your problem is solved,” she responded with a smug grin of her own. Alkibiades clapped his hands together and looked at her.

“I think thanks are in order. You’ve really helped me out today, Kassandra. More than you know. Let me spoil you once we reach Athens.” His smile was genuine, but there was a certain intention behind his words, one that made her want to shy away.

“That’s not necessary. I did what was right, and I wouldn’t leave you hanging like that.” Kassandra put her head down to avoid eye contact and crouched down to get her weapons when he didn’t respond. She felt a hand on her shoulder and peered up to see Alkibiades looking down at her.

“You’re too kind to me. I don’t know what I’ve done to have the gods send me to you. Thank you, Kassie.” He spoke with such emotion and tenderness that it made her freeze on the spot. 

She got up with her stuff and continued to stare at him in disbelief. 

_ Why does he think so highly of her? She’s nothing really compared to Alkibiades. All she did was kill someone. That really does prove that she’s— _

There’s no time for those thoughts. They can wait until she’s back in Sparta. Right now the man she loves is hugging her, and there’s no way she’s letting go. Not this time. She knows she’ll have to at some point, but that’s later. Right now is all that matters. 

_ “Live in the moment, Kassandra. You never know when it’ll end. Trust me.” _

* * *

Eventually they made it back on board, talking about everything and nothing at the same time. Barnabas smiled knowingly and yelled at the crew to prepare to sail to Athens. She tried to get up and command, but Barnabas shooed her away, telling her that she deserves a break after today. 

She eased up and instead sat with Alkibiades, occasionally checking in with her lieutenants. He told her of the loose ends he’d have to tie up in Athens and that it should only take a day and then she’d be free to leave. She didn’t mention that she didn’t want to leave.

“So, do you like jewelry? Maybe expensive foods or wines? Anything you want, your wish is my command.” 

She rolled her eyes again. “I told you already. You don’t have to get me anything.”

He laughed at her and gave her a flirtatious look. “Please, I haven’t spoiled you nearly enough. I mean it,  _ anything _ .” Kassandra groaned at his blatant innuendo.

“Do you know how to talk without every sentence being dirty?”

“Of course I do, it just works on you.”

They continued their banter, occasionally making even Herodotus laugh. When night came, they said their goodbyes and parted, Kassandra choosing to stay above deck.

The fresh, salty air helped to calm her as she thought about her day. It wasn’t much, but it felt like her whole world had changed in just a few minutes. 

_ Alkibiades. _

Alkibiades and his golden hair. His pale skin contrasting against his purple robes. The knowing smile he always wore. His intelligence and how he could always outsmart an opponent. His condescending and cocky exterior that revealed a smart and caring man underneath. How he chose to care for Kassandra, a mercenary of all people. 

_ How could I not love you? _

* * *

Arriving in Athens was... _ interesting _ . Seeing familiar faces was always good. Sokrates was happy to see her. Yet, Athens hadn’t felt the same since Perikles’ death. 

Alkibiades still lived in Perikles’ villa, Aspasia yet to return. She probably wasn’t going to. Not after everything.

Alkibiades had welcomed her into the villa and even made up a whole room for her. They spent the day walking around Athens instead of being in the villa, though. They visited friends, including Aristophanes, even if he is a snob. Alkibiades also visited politicians and important figures, cleaning up after Iokaste. (Apparently the playwrights she knew actually want to make a play about how she killed the Monger in private, make it a drama. Kassandra got a kick out of it.)

He still insisted on buying her stuff, and eventually she gave in. They explored the agora, talking and viewing the stuff for sale. He bought her wine and a nice meal, and when she mentioned that she hadn’t had a nice pomegranate since she was on Kephallonia, he hunted down a fruit merchant and bought her some of the best pomegranates she’s ever tasted.

They made their way back to the villa and lounged on a couch, the wine making them giggle at anything. But when either of them are drunk, it makes for a very interesting conversation.

“You never told me who you love. Please indulge me, I’m curious?” He finally asked. Kassandra blushed and waved it off.

“It doesn’t matter, I’m sure they don’t feel the same,” she uttered, wanting to go into hiding again.

He scoffed and stared her down. “Not loving  _ you _ back? Very unlikely in my opinion.” She shook her head and whispered something. “Kassandra, dear, I’m serious. The man who doesn’t love you is a fool. They have no idea what they're missing.” He had brushed a hand against her cheek and was now cradling her face. She held his hand there and he let a smile appear on his face.

“I...You promise not to get mad?” He nodded and rubbed his thumb against her cheek. “It’s.. It’s you. I love  _ you _ .”

He was quiet for a moment before a small laugh escaped his throat. She was angry for a brief moment before confusion overtook her. Before she knew it, he was pulling her head in and pressing his lips against hers. “You beautiful, divine, idiot,” he murmured between kisses.

_ She was kissing Alkibiades. By the gods!  _

* * *

Kassandra tasted like honey and pomegranates. She looked like a goddess reborn. She sounded like Elysium. 

She was everything Alkibiades had wanted, and he was only now just realizing.

_ How could you be so blind? _

And to think she thought he wouldn’t love her back. What has he done to her?

Well, he married a woman she tried to warn him about. That could be a starter for a list. 

None of it mattered though. He had her in his arms, someone he thought could never be tamed. 

(She couldn’t, but he was a selfish man and he would definitely try)

“Kassandra, I love you too.”

* * *

Kassandra broke away to catch her breath. She felt the tears well up in her eyes and a few spilled over. 

“Oh Little Goat, what have I done to you?” Alkibiades murmured as he wiped at her face. He gave her a sad smile and kissed her forehead. 

“Are you sure? How could you—”

“I won’t have any of that. It’s nonsense. Of course I love you,” he responded. She shook her head and hid her face in his shoulder. He rubbed the back of her neck as she mumbled. “What’s wrong?”

“ _ I’m a mess _ ,” she whispered. 

He giggled and whispered back, “So am I.” Kassandra hadn’t noticed that he was a bit teary-eyed himself.  _ When was the last time someone truly loved him?  _ “A long time,” he said.

Did she  _ seriously _ say that out loud? She quickly apologized and he just laughed it off. Suddenly he was standing up and lifting her chin up with the tips of his fingers. “I’ve got one last surprise, if you’ll let me show you?” The tone of his voice left little to the imagination and she couldn’t have agreed faster. 

He pulled her up and they kissed and giggled all the way to a bedroom. He pushed her back onto the bed and smirked. She rolled her eyes and pulled him back into a kiss, another round of giggles erupting from them.

Alkibiades made good on his word (they truly do spoil each other). She felt good after, a sort of softness overtaking her. 

They were now laying on his bed, blankets twisted around their bare bodies. She held Alkibiades as he laid on her stomach, telling stories of moments in Athens Kassandra was too drunk or too busy to remember. 

“I must ask, dear. When did you realize you loved me?” He asked, a curious look on his face. 

Kassandra looked back on the times she spent with him before recalling that day. “It was the day I saw you on the docks when we arrived at the Olympics. I didn’t realize how much I missed you until I saw you smiling like an idiot. And then when you were poisoned it felt like time stopped. So I guess it was the Olympics.” He sighed and kissed the back of her hand, mumbling an apology for scaring her like that. “What about you?”

He contemplated for a second before answering. “I think it was the Olympics as well. Seeing you so proud of yourself when you won. And when you were fighting,  _ gods _ don’t get me started.”

She snorted and flicked at his head. They sat in comfortable silence for a while. Eventually sleep overtook Kassandra and she felt her eyelids flutter and droop. Alkibiades was whispering something but she couldn’t bring herself to listen. She fell asleep, knowing that she’d have to leave tomorrow, but she could handle that in the morning.

* * *

When Kassandra woke up, Alkibiades was not there. She didn’t worry, they were both very busy people. She sat up and stretched her neck before observing her surroundings. 

The tunic she wore yesterday had been dirtied by blood. No chance she was wearing that today. She remembered that she had packed another chiton, but she didn’t quite like the length. It would have to do.

The downside was that her stuff was in a different room and she was completely naked.

“Guess I’ll just have to use the blanket,” she thought to herself.

Getting up, she wrapped the blanket around herself and picked up her clothing, carefully making her way up the stairs to the spare bedroom. 

“Hello there.” She turned her head to find Alkibiades leaning against the railing of the terrace, fully dressed and seemingly very awake. She blushed and held the blanket tighter. “What? It’s nothing I haven’t seen before,” he said with a mischievous grin. She scoffed and turned into the spare room, dropping the blanket to rummage through her bag.

There was a whistle and then a laugh as she threw the blanket at him. “Pervert,” she uttered as she pulled on her smallclothes and chiton. 

“I must say, you look lovely in that,” he said, watching her from the other side of the room. She rolled her eyes and walked out to the terrace.

The sun felt nice on her skin, warming her up and making her smile. Kassandra rested her hands on the railing, tilting her head. She felt a hand run through her loose hair. 

“You’re so beautiful.” He had said it so quietly that she barely heard it. The faintest of smiles appeared on her face as she kept her eyes shut, humming when his hand continued to play with her hair. “I like when your hair’s down. Frames your face perfectly. But you’re stunning either way.”

She opened her eyes to see Alkibiades lovingly gazing at her and her heart swelled at the look. “You’re too nice to me,” she said. “I haven’t said a thing about you.”

He shook his head. “You don’t have to. You make up for it by being here and showing different sides of yourself.” 

He was right. Normally, she wouldn’t have been so open with someone. But she trusted him the moment she met him, even if he seemed wild. There was something about him, he always knew something you didn’t, and he was always one step ahead.

It had terrified her, and she wanted more.

“You have to leave today, don’t you?”

She knew it was going to come up, yet her stomach still sunk. “Yes, and I’m sorry for leaving so soon.”

“It’s perfectly fine. I wouldn’t dream of trying to keep you here, or anywhere. Just expect more letters and visits,” he said, though there was a hint of sadness in his voice. 

_ Lighten the mood _ . “You’re not getting rid of me just yet. I have to go hunting for my crew, so I’ll be leaving around sunset.” 

He laughed and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. “I wouldn’t dream of getting rid of you.”

Her eyes softened and she leaned in, leaving a small peck on his cheek. “Tease,” he muttered before pulling her back in for a proper kiss. “I love you,” he whispered when they pulled away.

“I love you too.”

* * *

Kassandra’s life as she knew it ended on Mount Taygetos. She was only a child. Her new life began when she survived and stole a boat, sailing off into the Aegean. That life ended and a new one began once again when she washed up on the shores of Kephallonia and was taken under the wing of Markos. There she became a simple mercenary, her hidden talents and unknown promise left to simmer for years. When she began to get used to this version of Kassandra, a new one replaced it when she accepted that contract from Elpenor. She met Barnabas and the Adrestia crew. She sailed and met Odessa, her new best friend. She went to lands she never visited and her eyes were opened to what laid beneath the surface of the Greek world. The cult, the war, her broken family, allies she would never expect to find. 

In the midst of it, multiple versions of Kassandra died and paved the way for different ones. She also discovered the different versions of her baby brother Alexios, her broken mother Myrinne, her somewhat father Nikoloas, and her new brother Stentor. Even if they were different, so was she, and she wasn’t ready to lose them again.

_ Mount Taygetos _ . It always seems to circle back to that spot. She was expecting to kiss goodbye her final version and embrace this new life of constantly looking over her shoulder when she found Alexios waiting for her there. Then she expected her life to end there at the hands of her brainwashed brother. And it did, in a way.

Both of their old lives ended there when Alexios accepted the spear. Their old lives of scraping at the world, fighting tooth and claw for their perfect spot. Of always wondering what happened to their  _ real _ family, if their memories were muddled or if what they’ve been told was a lie. Of always looking over their shoulder, never getting attached to anything or anyone in case the other sibling decided to get rid of them. It all ended, and they cried in each other's arms. This was it. This was their last life. No more trying to figure out what will be next. This is it.

So what do you do with your life after death? 

Well if you’re Kassandra, you get drunk with your shipmates and sing old shanties. You cause trouble at the agora with your brother. You gossip with your mother about daily life. You have family dinners that turn a bit chaotic, but at least you love each other. You hunt down the  _ malákes  _ that tried to destroy everything you had. 

And in some special cases, you fall in love with someone from a completely different life. But are they that different? The answer is no. 

They fall in love and it’s messy and hectic and perfectly troubled. They make for one of the most powerful couples in the Greek world. Neither of them can be tied down to one place, but they know deep down they belong to each other.

And you know what? Alkibiades and Kassandra can make it work. She’s hopeful.

For the first time in a while, she’s hopeful.

_ And it’s wonderful _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading! All of the comments and kudos pushed me to continue to make this. It's not my best work, but still. I'm happy with it.
> 
> When I started this, I only expected one or two hits, so thank you to all of you who even clicked on this story or even continued to read the updates. 
> 
> A sequel is on it's way if you guys would like to see it. Have a nice day and remember that you deserve a happy life <3

**Author's Note:**

> Have a good day! Remember to take care of yourself !


End file.
